You Are A Drug
by parkbiyun
Summary: [SEQUEL FF ULKEOK (울컥)] Penyesalan Chanyeol kepada mantan kekasihnya, Baekhyun. Chanbaek, GS, oneshot.


**You Are A Drug**

_**Songfict from Secondhand Serenade – You Are A Drug**_

_**A Sequel from "Ulkeok (**__**울**__**컥**__**)"**_

_**Cast: EXO Chanyeol, Baekhyun, others.**_

_**Genderswitch**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Today was just another day**_

_**Emotionless and stale**_

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya sendirian. Ini sudah minggu keenam semenjak Chanyeol memutuskan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Hidupnya terasa sedikit dingin dan kaku tanpa kehadiran Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu; sore hari di kedai kopi tempat mereka bertemu pertama kalinya. Chanyeol melihat air matanya mengalir begitu saja ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat sialan itu.

Hatinya berdenyut, _"Ah Baekhyun-ah, seharusnya kau tahu aku tak ingin mengucapkannya,"_ Chanyeol menatap jalan didepannya, namun pikirannya melayang terbawa masa lalu.

"_Aku menyesal, kau tahu? Aku lah yang seharusnya menerima apa yang kau terima. Aku menunggu. Menunggu keinginanmu untuk berpisah denganku. Mengingat akulah yang selalu meninggalkanmu, membiarkanmu kesepian. Aku dengan ketidakpedulianku kepadamu, mengabaikan ucapan-ucapanmu," _

"_Kukira dengan berpisah denganmu akan mengurangi perasaan bersalahku atas itu semua. Kukira dengan berpisah denganmu akan membuatmu bahagia dengan melepaskanmu untuk pergi mencari seseorang yang lebih pantas mendampingimu,"_

Chanyeol mengakhiri monolog hatinya, "Ternyata aku salah."

Ia memberhentikan mobilnya ketika tiba di area parkir kampusnya—dengan Baekhyun juga—. Sedikit menghela napasnya, lalu Chanyeol menuruni mobilnya setelah menyampirkan sebuah backpack hitam yang merupakan hadiah dari Baekhyun.

**-oOo-**

_**Everytime I try to reach you**_

_**I always seem to fail**_

Kaki panjang Chanyeol mengambil langkah lebar di koridor kampusnya. Pandangannya lurus, menghadap ke depan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Seakan tak peduli dengan hiruk-pikuk mahasiswa lain yang mengambil kelas pagi sepertinya.

Lambungnya belum terisi, tapi pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang itu tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia tak biasa makan di pagi hari, ataupun di waktu lainnya. Ia memiliki nafsu makan dibawah rata-rata. Namun hal itu tak mempengaruhi otot-otot berisinya. Chanyeol tetap menjadi pemuda berbadan tegap.

Namun hal itu lain lagi untuk Baekhyun. Mantan kekasihnya itu dulu suka sekali mengingatkannya untuk makan. Membuatkannya bekal—atau Baekhyun dengan keras kepalanya akan menyebut itu _bento_, karena ia telah susah-susah menyusunnya sehingga berpenampilan menarik—dan mengajaknya untuk makan bersama di kantin kampus mereka.

Oh astaga, ia merindukan Baekhyun.

Keriuhan suara-suara tinggi melengking khas para gadis membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia mengikuti arah suara itu berasal. Dilihatnya dari tepi lapangan basket beberapa mahasiswa perempuan sedang membuat formasi piramid dengan seragam ketat mereka yang berwarna _shocking pink_.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun termasuk di dalam formasi itu. Ia berada di puncak piramid dan kemudian berteriak feminim dengan matanya yang membentuk senyuman, "Aa!"

Dada Chanyeol bergemuruh melihat gadis mungil itu. Dulu ia akan dengan bangganya menonton latihan _cheers_ Baekhyun dan memperlihatkan ke seluruh mahasiswa disana bahwa dialah kekasih si mungil itu. Bahwa gadis itu miliknya! Namun sekarang Chanyeol merasa ia sulit kembali untuk pergi ke masa itu lagi. Mengingat pada hari Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan tegas dihadapannya.

**-oOo-**

_**You're living in this shell**_

_**And you don't recognize your sin**_

_**You've taken not just me for granted**_

_**But the world you're living in**_

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan melirik jam tangannya. Lima menit lagi dan kelas pertamanya akan mulai. Ia menurunkan tangannya kembali. Ia ingin melihat Baekhyun lebih lama lagi sampai latihan _cheers_nya selesai.

Dirasakan pundak lebarnya ditepuk oleh seseorang dari belakang. "Oi, sedang apa?" Chanyeol menoleh, Jongin. Jongin adalah teman sekelasnya sekaligus sahabatnya bersama dengan Sehun.

"Bosan. Jadi aku kesini." Matanya tak henti memperhatikan gerak Baekhyun yang ceria.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Bosan atau rindu? Jangan menjadi pecundang, Tuan Park. Hanya berani memerhatikan dari jauh. Dekati dia lagi, rebut kembali hatinya," Jongin menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu namun tak kunjung didengarnya.

"Ah sudahlah, aku ingin masuk kelas. Kau ikut?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk segera pergi menjauh. Jongin mendengus kesal, "Ingat kata-kataku, Yeol. Dekati dia, oke? Aku pergi dulu." Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Chanyeol kembali menghadapkan pandangannya ke lapangan basket itu. Ia terperangah karena latihan _cheers_ telah usai. Ia melihat seorang perempuan membawa banyak botol air mineral. Ia memutar otaknya cepat. Itu untuk para _cheerleader_!

Dengan tergesa Chanyeol menghampiri perempuan itu, membuat perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat Chanyeol tiba didekatnya.

"Boleh kubantu?" Chanyeol menengadahkan tangannya untuk meyakinkan perempuan itu bahwa ia ingin membantunya. Perempuan itu tak ambil pusing. Ia langsung memberikan sebagian botol air itu.

Perempuan itu tertawa pelan, "Baru kulihat ada seorang pemain basket yang membawakan minuman kepada gadis-gadis penyoraknya."

Chanyeol ikut tertawa, "Dan akulah orang itu. Biarkan aku membawa semuanya, tidak apa-apa." Lalu perempuan itu mengalihkan semua botol itu ke tangan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu segera berjalan menuju gadis-gadis _cheerleader_ yang sedang beristirahat.

Baekhyun sedang mengencangkan ikatan rambutnya ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi besar berjalan menujunya dan kawanannya. _"Ya Tuhan, itu Chanyeol!"_

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memberikan botol air mineral tersebut kepada masing-masing anggota _cheers_. Botol terakhir ia berikan kepada Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Suaranya tercekat.

Baekhyun mendorong dirinya untuk bersikap biasa saja, jantungnya berdetak kencang namun ia ingin wajahnya tak menunjukkan itu. Chanyeol berdeham menormalkan suaranya, "_Igeo_," dilihatnya Baekhyun menerima botol itu tapi tak membalas ucapannya. Wajah gadis itu tak menunjukkan adanya perasaan canggung layaknya bertemu sang pujaan hati.

Chanyeol berbisik dalam hatinya, _"Ia tak mencintaiku lagi," _lalu segera pergi dari area itu.

**-oOo-**

_**You are a drug, I cannot quit you**_

_**You are a drug, I'm still lonely with you**_

_**You're not in love, but I still need to**_

_**Hold on to you**_

_**What have I gotten into?**_

Sore harinya Chanyeol mengunjungi rumah Sehun. Ia sedang malas tiba di rumah tepat waktu, jadi ia mengulur-ulur waktunya dengan bermain permainan sepakbola virtual disana. Sekaligus melupakan sejenak ekspresi Baekhyun tadi yang sejujurnya tidak ia harapkan.

Ketika malam hari datang, Chanyeol memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya. Dilihatnya sang Eomma tengah menyiapkan makan malam dan menyuruhnya untuk bergabung. Namun Chanyeol sedang tak berselera. Ia langsung menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Melempar kunci mobil serta backpacknya keatas ranjang lalu memasuki kamar mandi yang terdapat disana.

Setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya, Chanyeol menyalakan shower. Membasahi rambut hitamnya dan terpejam, menikmati segarnya air setelah ia penat dengan kejadian hari ini. Dulu Baekhyun sering mengusap rambut ini dengan jemari lentiknya. Walaupun dengan susah payah gadis itu berjinjit terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol tertawa miris didalam hatinya. Itu hanya masa lalunya.

Kemudian dengan segera ia membersihkan dirinya. Keluar lalu memakai pakaian yang baru. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang setelah menyingkirkan barang-barang diatasnya. Tangannya tergerak mengambil _handphone_ itu lalu memeriksa semua pemberitahuan yang masuk. Dulu di waktu yang sama, sepulang ia beraktivitas, pasti ada pesan dari Baekhyun yang menanyai kabarnya dan mengingatkannya untuk makan malam.

_Handphone_nya berdering sesekali, menandakan ada pesan masuk dari temannya. Entah kenapa dering itu seakan tak menembus pendengaran hati Chanyeol. Ia merasa kesepian. Biasanya dengan hanya berkirim pesan ia akan merasa tak sendiri lagi.

"Tapi itu ketika aku dengan Baekhyun," Tambahnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia muak dengan keheningan ini. Ia bangun mengambil gitarnya dan membawa gitar itu ke balkon kamarnya. Ia memandang langit. Malam ini cerah dengan bintangnya yang bersinar terang, kontras dengan hati dan pikirannya yang temaram. Ia duduk di kursi tempat ia biasa menulis beberapa lagu buatannya.

Ia mulai memetik gitarnya, menggumamkan kata-kata yang terlintas di benaknya, "Kau adalah obat, yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti," Matanya terpejam, "Kau adalah obat, tanpamu membuatku kesepian,"

Kepalanya menengadah menerawang langit malam, "Mungkin kau tak mencintaiku, tetapi aku masih membutuhkanmu,"

Chanyeol menghentikan petikannya. "Dan kau tak membiarkanku untuk mendapatkanmu… Lagi."

**-oOo-**

_**Everytime I get a taste of you**_

_**It keeps me wanting more**_

_**I suffocate from all the words**_

_**You've said to me before**_

"_Aigo Chanyeol! Ini sangat indah…" Mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat kejutan yang dijanjikan oleh Chanyeol._

_Pada malam hari, di sebuah pantai, terdapat sebuah layar dari kain putih berukuran cukup besar. Didepan layar tersebut terdapat sebuah kain lainnya yang terbentang dengan bantal tinggi diatasnya_—_sehingga terlihat sebagai kursi kecil_—_dengan sekelilingnya bertebaran kelopak mawar dengan berbagai warna. Suasananya hangat, walaupun udara panta malam hari cukup dingin. Lilin-lilin yang ada rupanya yang memberikan suasana tersebut._

_Chanyeol tersenyum lalu merangkul pinggang gadisnya, "Ayo, kita duduk disana."_

_Aliran darah Baekhyun seolah enggan pergi dari dalam kedua pipinya, membuat mereka tampak berwarna kemerahan. Dengan gemas Chanyeol mengecup salah satunya, lalu duduk disusul dengan Baekhyun._

_Pada layar itu, kini, terputar sebuah _video _yang menampilkan Baekhyun sedang berjalan. Tampaknya Baekhyun tak menyadari keberadaan kamera tersebut sampai ia membalikkan badannya. Matanya membulat. Lalu kamera itu bergoyang-goyang._

"_Lihat kan, kekuatanmu seperti apa?" Chanyeol mencolek pipi Baekhyun bermaksud menggodanya._

_Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Isshh, itu karena kau menggangguku!" Lalu mencubit pinggang kekasihnya._

_Chanyeol tertawa melihat Baekhyunnya yang kekanakan. Ia lalu terdiam, memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan menunduk. Baekhyun merasakan hembusan napas Chanyeol yang hangat dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan yang diinginkannya._

_Chanyeol menempelkan bibir apelnya ke atas bibir cherry Baekhyun. Mengecupnya sebentar, kemudian melumatnya pelan. Tangannya tergerak memegang pipi Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memerah untuk menghadapkan wajah gadis itu kepadanya. Lumatan-lumatan itu terus ia berikan. Matanya terpejam merasakan Baekhyun didalam mulutnya. Ia tak bisa berhenti. Ia mendorong cherry itu dengan lidahnya agar terbuka dan memasukkannya kedalam. Ia memiringkan kepalanya agar hubungan mereka semakin dalam._

_Telapak tangannya yang lebar menelusuri badan Baekhyun. Ingin masuk kedalamnya. Hingga hubungan itu terhenti karena Baekhyun yang memintanya._

_Apel Chanyeol melepasnya enggan dan obsidiannya terbuka kembali. Keduanya menatap dengan penuh kasih kepada Baekhyun. Ia mengelus pelan rambut halus Baekhyun, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ya?"_

_Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, tetapi tangannya melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari kepalanya. "Selamat tinggal."_

Chanyeol terbangun dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Mimpi ini nyata, itu adalah kencannya dengan Baekhyun beberapa bulan lalu. Begitupun nyata dengan ciuman itu, Chanyeol ingat betul bagaimana hangatnya. Dan ucapan terakhir Baekhyun itu pun nyata, baru diucapkan beberapa minggu lalu.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya sudah mati dan lemas.Ia terlelap kembali ketika dilihatnya ini belum saatnya ia terbangun.

**-oOo-**

_**It seems as though you speak to me**_

_**As if it isn't sure**_

_**I know I fight for something**_

_**But what am I fighting for?**_

Chanyeol mengunyah roti gandumnya dengan malas. Ia berniat untuk tidak ikut mata kuliah kalkulusnya pagi ini. Roti itu tak dihabiskannya, dengan kaus santai rumahannya dan celana jeans selututnya ia menaiki tangga rumahnya kembali, walaupun ia tak pergi ke kampus setidaknya ia tetap harus mandi.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya,_ handphone_nya berdering cukup lama. Sebuah panggilan masuk.

Diangkatnya panggilan dari Jongin si hitam itu.

"_Oh, Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Kau harus segera kesini!"_

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit sambil tetap mendengarkan, "Ada apa, bodoh? Bicara pelan-pelan."

"_Jika kau disini maka kau akan kuhajar, sialan. Aku membawa info penting dan kau mengataiku bodoh?! Seisi kampus ini sedang heboh karena mantan kekasihmu!"_

Chanyeol tak paham mengapa Jongin terlalu banyak basa-basi, "Kenapa dia? Memang ada apa sebenarnya? Bicara langsung padaku!"

"_Anak pindahan dari Kanada itu, Kris, akan menyatakan cintanya hari ini! Didepan banyak mahasiswa! Daritadi teman-temannya berkeliling memberitahukan bahwa Ia akan menembak mantan kekasihmu ditengah lapangan, sebentar lagi!"_

Chanyeol memucat, "Aku segera kesana."

Ia melempar benda persegi itu dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Tak peduli apakah nanti orang-orang akan menoleh kepadanya karena bau badannya, ia segera keluar dan melompat ke dalam mobilnya.

Di perjalanan ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, kemudian tinggi. Buku jarinya terlihat memutih karena menggenggam kemudi itu terlalu erat. Bibir bawahnya memerah karena terus ia gigiti menahan emosi.

"_Aku akan mengejar cintamu yang tersisa untukku, Baekhyun. Tak akan kupedulikan jumlahnya. Setitik pun akan kubawa kembali, karena kutahu titik itu bisa bertambah ketika aku akan menambahkannya dengan membuat titik lagi."_

Chanyeol mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya dalam perjalanannya yang sangat cepat, _"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, aku akan memperjuangkanmu."_

_Ckiiiittt._

Chanyeol menginjak remnya mendadak. Didepannya terdapat barisan panjang mobil yang mengahalanginya. Chanyeol memutar kemudinya mengarahkan ke sisi sebelahnya yang tampak kosong, namun hal yang sama terdapat juga disana. Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Ia merasa perjuangannya sia-sia. Ia merasa terlambat untuk semua ini.

"AAARGHH!"

**-oOo-**

_**And so I stand there**_

_**And I pray for God to see**_

_**I just need the strength alone**_

_**To do what's best for me**_

Chanyeol tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia dengan naluri lelakinya yang pemberani mematikan mesin mobilnya dan mencabut kunci itu lalu keluar dari mobil yang sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

Perjalanannya untuk ke kampus tinggal sedikit lagi, jadi ia berdiri disana, berdoa kepada Tuhan, "Jadikanlah Byun Baekhyun hanya untukku seorang."

Dengan segenap kekuatan kakinya, ia berlari menuju ke kampusnya tempat dimana masa depannya dipertaruhkan disana.

**-oOo-**

_**And this world is fast**_

_**It passed my by**_

_**But you're still here**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**You've lost your smile**_

_**But we can try**_

_**To bring it back to life**_

Chanyeol dengan kaki panjangnya terus berlari, jantungnya memompa darahnya dengan cepat. Paru-parunya mengembang dan mengempis lebih cepat, mengalirkan oksigen ke seluruh tubuhnya agar tubuhnya tak pingsan kekurangan oksigen. Wajah tampannya dipenuhi bulir-bulir keringat. Kedua matanya dipenuhi tekad yang bulat.

Gerbang kampusnya sudah digenggam olehnya. Tinggal berlari menuju lapangan basket lalu menghadang lelaki sialan itu, pikirnya.

Ia berlari menerobos menabrak beberapa mahasiswa disana. Kakinya membawa langkahnya menuju lapangan basket, tempatnya kemarin melihat Baekhyun dengan cantiknya berlatih gerakan gadis penyorak.

Terlihat olehnya banyak mahasiswa yang berkumpul menutupi sesuatu ditengahnya. Chanyeol yakin itulah tempat Kris menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun saat ini.

Ia berlari lebih pelan menggeser tubuh-tubuh yang membentuk seperti benteng itu. membuat celah untuk dirinya masuk. Diliatnya ada gadisnya disana, dengan seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan tinggi yang sama dengannya, saling berhadapan.

"KUMOHON, JANGAN!"

Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara menggemanya membuyarkan perhatian orang-orang disana. Baekhyun yang paling terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang terengah-engah dengan keringat yang masih mengalir.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati mereka berdua ditengah lapangan. Menghampiri Kris pada pertama kalinya, "Menjauh dari gadisku."

Kris melihat mata Chanyeol berkilat-kilat saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia menghindar sebelum Chanyeol berbuat lebih kepadanya. Lelaki itu sedang berada ditengah emosinya, Kris tahu itu. Harusnya ia bisa melawan, namun dorongan Chanyeol lewat tatapannya begitu kuat sehingga ia mengalah.

Walaupun ia telah susah-susah menyiapkan ini semua…

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Ia menyeka kedua telapak tangannya ke celana _jeans_nya, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. Kemudian ia berlutut dihadapan gadis itu.

Pandangan Chanyeol menyebar ke seluruh mahasiswa yang sedang mengerubunginya.

"Dengar, semua," Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun yang sedang melemparkan tatapan heran. Tersirat maknanya sebagai 'ada apa ini?'

"Aku memang brengsek, meninggalkan kekasihku untuk sebuah alasan yang kekanakan. Kuakui, aku kekanakan karena melepaskan berlianku karena perasaan bosan sesaat," Chanyeol bangun, menatap kedua mata Baekhyun dengan dalam, "Dan kemudian aku menyayangkan keputusanku. Aku menginginkan berlianku kembali, dengan segala cinta dan kasih sayangnya. Aku ingin bersamanya, tapi takut melukainya kembali seperti saat itu."

Baekhyun terperangah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, "Chanyeol, apa maksud—"

"Biarkan aku yang berbicara, ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengulang kembali ucapan Baekhyun pada saat itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Sampai aku mendengar ada orang lain yang ingin memiliki berlianku, aku tak rela. Aku mengejar berlianku sebelum orang itu merebutnya. Aku mengerahkan seluruh usahaku untuk mengejarnya. Kau tahu siapa berlianku itu, Baekhyun?"

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir. Jiwanya dipenuhi rasa bahagia. Dengan cepat ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau, Baekhyun. Gadisku yang paling berharga,"

Ia mengangkat kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. "Jadi, maukah kau kembali menjadi kekasihku? Bunuh saja aku jika aku melukaimu lagi,"

Baekhyun terus menatap kedua mata Chanyeol, mencari setitik kebohongan pada matanya. Dengan cepat ia menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Seluruh mahasiswa kampus itu melebarkan matanya tak percaya melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Kris sedikit terkejut namun api didalam hatinya serasa memercik kecil. Tak kalah dengan Chanyeol yang merasa tubuhnya menegang, serasa siap untuk patah bila saatnya tiba.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan eratnya. "Tentu saja aku mau!" Air matanya bertambah deras, "Aku mau Chanyeol, aku mau." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol.

Dengan riuhnya semua mahasiswa bersorak merayakan pernyataan cinta Chanyeol yang diterima. Badan Chanyeol mengendur, teraliri rasa kelegaan. Tangan kekarnya membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Terima kasih." Dari matanya mengalir setetes air mata. Pemuda itu terlalu senang untuk menahan air matanya.

Keadaan lapangan basket itu kelamaan menjadi lengang, tontonan mereka telah usai. Yang dilihat hanya sepasang kekasih yang terus berpelukan tanpa sebentarpun melepasnya. Jongin tengah melihat mereka, dan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Kris belum beranjak dari sana.

Jadi Jongin menghampiri Kris, menepuk pundaknya, "Biarkan mereka seperti itu dulu, kawan." Dan mengajak lelaki itu pergi.

**-oOo-**

"_You are a drug, I cannot quit you. You are a drug, I'm still lonely with you. You're not in love, but I still need to hold on to you. What have I gotten into_?" Chanyeol mengakhiri petikannya. Ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, "Bagaimana?"

"Suaramu jelek." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tertawa mengejek.

"_Ya, neo_!" Chanyeol buru-buru meletakkan gitarnya dan menyerang Baekhyun untuk mengelitikinya.

Keduanya tertawa, di balkon kamar Chanyeol. Tempat Chanyeol meluapkan kesedihannya kini dijadikan sebagai tempatnya menampung sebuah cerita. Cerita bersama Baekhyun. Tak lagi menggunakan kedai kopi tempatnya melihat Baekhyun menangis karena kebodohannya.

**END.**

**Aku balik bawa sequelnyaaaa. Ini happy ending kaan? Wkwk. Anyway terima kasih banyaaaakkkkk yaaa untuk yang review~ ( .921025; followbaek; Guest; jungdoq; Byun; welcumbaek; devrina; dayeol182; kreis krippu/?; Mrs. Kim; Sniaanggrn; ladywufan) untuk sider juga terima kasih udah sempet baca ff aku wkwk**

**Gimana ini ff kedua aku? Itu aku pake nama Kris karena kalo pake Yifan aku masih susah bayanginnya/? Terus juga aku kan bilangnya pindahan dari Kanada jadi namanya pake Kris wkwkwk. Apa masih ada bagian yang mengganjal lagi? Atau ada penggambaran latar yang kurang jelas? Masih nggantung ga ceritanyaa? Aku sedikit bingung nih tiap nulis akhir cerita. Aduh banget **

**Temen-temen ada yang punya saran ga kalo aku mau buat ff selanjutnya ff yang kaya gimanaa? Buat pengalamnku nulis ff biar makin baik xD ff ini pun ada beberapa style yang aku ubah loh dari yang kemarin. Masih berantakan soalnya yang kemarin u,u**

**Review lagi yaaa untuk yang iniiii. Makasyii! ; ***


End file.
